The present invention relates generally to a container for holding, storing and displaying tool bits, such as drill bits, driver bits, hex bits, bit holders and the like. Typical tool bit holders are opaque thereby imposing limitations on displaying their contents in a retail setting. Specifically, in order to attract a consumer, the holders are often packaged in an open position and shrink-wrapped to show their contents and to prevent the tool bits from falling out or being stolen. Alternatively, the holders are displayed as part of a kit in a large, molded plastic, disposable container which displays the holder in the closed position and each individual tool bit in an exploded view outside of the holder. The consumer, after purchasing the kit, must remove each bit from the display container and place it in the holder. It would be desirable to develop a tool bit index which serves as both a storage container and a display case suitable for retail environments.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there is a need for better containers for displaying retail merchandise of this type. The present invention provides advantages over the prior containers and also offers other advantages over the prior art and solves other problems associated therewith.